The need for a non-invasive technique for measuring the pressure in body cavities of animals or humans is recognized as highly desirable for continuous or intermittent monitoring of body conditions. Such cavities as the cranium, vena cava, bladder, and others provide valuable and sometimes critical information for maintaining the well being or survival of an animal or human. For example, it is known that intracranial pressure provides a valuable indication of well being for a variety of clinical conditions, including shock trauma and hydrocephalus.
Accordingly, there is a recognized need for a pressure sensor for continuous or intermittent monitoring of body conditions. In particular, there is a need for a pressure sensor having compensation for ambient pressure variations and low sensitivity to temperature changes. Moreover, there is a need for a sensor which can be calibrated in vivo and which provides an output which accurately reflects the pressure in the animal or human body.